The present invention relates to a printer having a table on which a notebook computer (notebook PC) can be placed.
With the recent prevalence of notebook computers, the demand for smaller ink-jet printers, thermal printers, serial dot-matrix impact printers and other printers occupying smaller space has been growing. Since printers must hold printing papers, the size of a printer depends on the size of the printing papers, to some extent. It has been very difficult to reduce the size and the occupying space of the printer.